Once Upon A Time Travel
by Becstar
Summary: Emma and Neal fall through a portal and find themselves out of place and out of time. What will happen when they face a Highly Suspicious Prince Charming, A very pregnant Snow White, a childless Evil Queen, and a locked up Rumplestiltskin? Sort and Alternate season 3/what if? scenario story
1. Chapter 1

**_Just my imagination at work. Sort of an alternate season 3 Story featuring time travel and what if? scenarios._ _Reviews are love, and suggestions are welcomed! I aim to please :-)_**

**Remarkable Circumstances**

The room erupted into a burst of green light. The war council dove to the ground as confusion and screams echoed through the air. The Prince had instinctively taken hold of his wife and shielded her from harm under the round wooden table. He kept his eyes tightly shut, trying to remain calm while feeling afraid for his true love and their unborn daughter. Only one minute ago, he was discussing plans to protect his family from a curse, a plan that gave him faith; faith that one day they will finally get their real happy ending. Suddenly, a sinking feeling landed in the pit of his stomach.

'This can't be the curse' he thought, 'not yet, not now…it's too soon'

For a second he allowed himself to feel the dread; the horrible sensation that all was lost and evil had won.

"Charming" he heard his wife whisper. The strength her voice gave him, he could never describe in words. He opened his eyes and looked at her fearful expression as they both sat, huddled together under the table.

"It's ok" he said quickly, brushing her face softly, and then reaching down to gently caress her stomach.

"She's fine" said Snow assuredly, grabbing her husband's hand and placing it flat against her stomach.

Charming felt a small jolt against his hand and he breathed a sigh of relief.

Snow giggled nervously "not too happy I imagine, about being woken from her nap though"

Charming laughed and gave Snow a soft kiss on her forehead.

Suddenly worried whispers erupted from the room around him. The blue fairy appeared above him looking very nervous.

"My Prince , you must see this"

Charming nodded and got up slowly. Once he found his footing he gently helped Snow to her feet.

The first thing he did was survey the room, making sure everyone was ok. They all seemed to be fine, physically. They all, however, had the same curious expression on their faces as they looked towards the centre of the room. This was where the green blast had originated. There was no longer any green light, however. The floor was cracked, with bits of plaster and rubble taking the place of once brilliant yellow stone. The most startling thing however, was what lay at the centre of the rubble.

Two individuals, one man, one woman, sprawled out amongst the wreckage and seemingly unconscious. They were both dressed in odd attire. The man had brown hair, he was roughly shaven, and wore a dark black jacket with a grey-blue scarf. The woman was also dressed in dark attire, unlike the man though, she had long golden locks.

"Who are they?" gasped Red as she moved towards them

"What are they? More like it" snapped Grumpy as he grabbed Red's arm and pulled her back. Red rolled her eyes.

"They're obviously human" she concluded, taking her arm back.

Charming moved slowly around the table, Snow following closely behind. They both wanted to get a closer look.

"This is not good" said the Blue fairy looking at the two figures highly concerned.

"What is it Blue?" asked Snow

The blue fairy looked at Snow worriedly, "I cannot say…but I must leave. I need to consult with the council" she said quickly. Before anyone could respond she flew away from sight.

Charming crossed his arms and scoffed "we are the council" he muttered under his breath. Red grinned at Granny who didn't look as amused.

Suddenly everyone turned their attention back to the individuals lying on the ground.

"Are they even alive?" wondered Snow

Charming turned to Doc and gave him a slight nod.

Doc made his way slowly towards the man and woman.

"Take your time Doc, it's not like we have better things to do" Grumpy complained.

Doc shot Grumpy a stern look, then proceeded to approach the man on the ground. He was just about the check his pulse when suddenly the man's eyes flew open.

Doc jumped back, startled. Charming took out his sword and Grumpy readied his axe. Red's eyes glowed brilliant red. They all advanced, Charming motioning Snow to get back.

"I'm so over this, it's not funny anymore" said the mysterious man, half laughing, and half whimpering in pain as he turned and sat up slowly. His eyes widened at the sight in front of him. Mary Margaret, David, Ruby, Granny, Leroy and a bunch of other people the man didn't know stood in front of him, looking unlike themselves, weapons at the ready.

"Ok…." He said, eyebrow raised "I know why I'm here, but how'd you…."

Suddenly Neal stopped talking and his eyes darted to Mary Margaret's very pregnant stomach. He then quickly turned and looked at the unconscious blonde, lying next to him "No, no, no" he mumbled in shock.

"Who are you?" demanded Charming loudly. The man ignored him.

"Arghhh….Not happening" whispered the man, rubbing his face in the hope that he would wake up from some kind of crazy dream. He removed his hand from his face and adjusted his eyes. Nope, not a dream.

"I will not ask you again" yelled Charming, placing his sword at the Man's throat.

The man suddenly became very aware that this was a situation he was going to have to deal with.

"Well" he said quickly "you have no idea how difficult that question is to answer". Neal smiled nervously at the Prince, who had a very sharp and very real sword placed firmly against his throat.

"Your Name!" demanded Charming

"Neal Cassidy" smiled the man, extending his arm "Nice to…ah…meet you"

Charming eyed his gesture suspiciously, but did not take his hand "and the girl?" said Charming nodding in her direction.

Neal turned and looked at her. She looked so peaceful. Neal knew that look would not last long when she awoke. "well this is Em…" he searched his thoughts quickly "Em….Emilah!"

Charming raised his eyebrow and looked back at Snow. Snow shrugged, she had never met an Emilah before.

Neal wanted to kick himself 'Emilah?...really?'

"Yeah…" he said unconvincingly "she's from a very distant" he motioned his arm to the other side of the room "distant land".

"Neal Cassidy?" questioned Charming.

"Even more distant…and also not so distant" smiled Neal.

Everyone looked at each other, extremely confused by this strange individual who had literally fallen into their lap.

"How did you come to be here" asked Snow softly, approaching the man who was still half-laying awkwardly on the floor. There was something non-menacing about him, she could see it in his eyes. Neal jumped up suddenly startling Charming. Charming motioned his sword to Neal's chest.

"Easy" said Neal raising his arms "Look, I'm not going to hurt anyone. This is just one big accident, ok"

"What do you mean?" asked Snow

Neal looked taken aback by the question. He really didn't know what he meant. He had no idea how he was even here. Last thing he remembered was Emma and him, hovering above a portal in Story Brooke and now….now he wasn't even in the right time, let alone place.

"Well" he mumbled "we fell through a portal and landed here, so….yeah that's all I got"

Neal was very conscious of the fact that Emma was still out of it and he was worried about saying too much. 'Time-travel' he thought 'that's the kind of magic, one definitely does not want to mess with'

"You're bleeding" said Red, picking up the smell.

Neal looked down at his abdomen. Luckily the bullet had just grazed him. At the time, he had thought it was much worse.

"Fiancé, kind of shot me" he murmured annoyed, still reeling from the Tamara revelation.

"Your Fiancé shot you with an arrow?" asked Charming incredulously, starring at Emma on the floor.

Neal looked at Emma, then back at Charming "Oh…no, no, no. Not her, she's not my Fiancé…well, I don't have a _Fiancé_ anymore…. and ahhh yeah! it was an arrow…sort of"

"You really are not from around here are you?" said Charming, utterly bewildered by the strangeness of this man.

Neal gasped, rubbing his head and holding his stomach "I am so out of this world" he murmured uneasily looking around the room.

Suddenly a soft murmuring came from the floor behind Neal. Everyone turned to look at the young woman stir.

Neal, bent down to Emma's side and gently stroked her cheek as she opened her eyes,

"Hey" he said smiling softly. She smiled back at him, remembering their all too recent, declaration of love. She knew he had intended to fall away without her but the floor had given way, and both had fallen through the portal.

"Hey" she whispered, smiling back "you're alive" she said, relieved as she brushed her hand across his torso.

"Flesh wound" he scoffed. She laughed, tears of relief filling her eyes.

Suddenly he looked at her nervously. She noticed.

"Where are we now?" she asked, not sure if she really wanted an answer.

"Emma…sweetie" he said quietly, so no one else would hear her name

"Don't freak out"


	2. Chapter 2

_**This Chapter is shorter than the last and not much happens in terms of plot movement. It's mostly just character development, so I hope you enjoy it anyways.**_

**Revelations**

"You ok?"

"You're seriously asking me that? Here, now, as we sit my parents very own custom jail cell"

Neal stared sadly at Emma's vacant expression. She sat on the floor across from him. He wanted to give her the space she needed to take everything in but he was getting slightly irritated by the silence. Just one hour ago they had both awakened to find themselves in the most bizarre situation imaginable. Neal had taken it better than Emma though.

He remembered back to the moment she awoke, how he had whispered in her ear, telling her to stay calm. The shock on her face had said it all. It had to, considering she barely spoke one word. When David had demanded to know who she was, a few murmurs and awkward glances was all she could muster. No answers did not suit Prince Charming and so he elected to have the two of them thrown in the castle cell until they were willing to talk.

"You think they…. you know….recognised you?" Neal asked curiously. Emma shot him a confused look.

"Recognised me? How?"

Neal shifted to his feet and walked over to the wooden bars to catch another look at the surroundings "I dunno….your mum was staring at you strangely, that's all"

"I doubt it" said Emma softly.

Neal turned back to Emma "Look….it's going to be ok. We'll figure this out"

"Dragons, world hopping, Ogres, Giants and zombies, I handled it Neal but time-travel….really?" sighed Emma.

She paused for a second, deeply considering her next sentence "My pre-curse parents, Snow White and Prince Charming… I guess it's all very real now"

Neal grinned "and your three-hundred year old ex-boyfriend slash father or your child slash son of Rumplestiltskin?"

Emma smiled up at him "despite everything, you're probably the one thing that has ever felt truly real to me"

Neal couldn't help but smile back. He knew there was still so many issues between them, but hearing her say that made him feel something he hadn't experienced in a long time,…hope.

He walked over to her and sat on the floor, putting one arm around her. She leaned into him and placed one hand on his chest.

"We need help" she said restlessly.

Neal took a deep breath and pulled her in closer "yep"

"I need my parents" Emma said softly, only now realising how much she had grown accustomed to having them in her life.

"Well" laughed Neal "we have one set…"

"Yeah" smiled Emma "I'm just glad the ones who know what a gun is, are currently taking care of our son"

"He'll be ok" breathed Neal

Emma sat up from Neal's embrace "I just keep losing him"

She turned and stared at Neal sadly "maybe this is my punishment, for giving him up in the first place"

"Nah" scoffed Neal. Emma was taken aback by his blatant reply.

"Nah…?" she quipped, eyebrow raised.

Neal shrugged "I just don't believe it. Think about it. My dad keeps losing me and as much as I'd rather stay lost, I have no doubt he will keep finding me. And you are better person than him."

Emma gave him a half smile. She wanted to find strength in what he was saying but it wasn't easy.

"I'm sorry, Emma" came Neal's voice suddenly.

She looked at him confused "for what?"

He leaned back onto the cold wall, his eyes focusing on the empty space in front of them "for not…being there. You were pregnant with my kid and…..I wasn't there"

Emma shifted uncomfortably where she sat. It was a sore issue for her, she wasn't sure she wanted to get in to. "Neal…" she started but he cut her off quickly and turned to face her.

"You gave birth to our son in Jail…and that thought makes me feel sick inside. You don't have to say anything but I ….I need to say I'm sorry"

Emma stared into his sad pleading eyes. She had resented him for so long and deep down she partially blamed him for her having to give Henry up for adoption. She smiled warmly and caressed his cheek, knowing that the past was not worth dwelling on.

"You're here now" she said gently.

He smiled and kissed her hand.

"Hey" said Neal quickly, trying to lighten the mood "If we're stuck here long enough, maybe I'll be there for your birth"

Emma's eyes widened. She stood up suddenly and made her way to the wooden bars "we have to get home" she groaned.


	3. Chapter 3

_**RESPONSE TO YOUR FEEDBACK:**_

_**Thank you so much for your kind reviews, you make my writing worth it. Please note that while I do take your suggestions into consideration I cannot always follow through with your wishes. Here are a few answers to some of your feedback.**_

_***I will not get rid of Swanfire because they are the main characters of this story and also I ship them. Sorry if this disappoints you.**_

_***As for Punctuation issues: There is only so much editing I can do so I'm sure you can forgive the small errors.**_

_***Emma and Neal are not 100% ok yet, so their issues will be further explored.**_

_***There is more to Neal's injury than it would seem…. patience dearies **_

_*** My goal is to update everyday but I am a busy girl so sometimes this might not be possible**_

**~TRUTH~**

"I think we should let them out"

"What?" Charming turned to his wife, bewildered at what she had just said

Snow was sitting beside the nursery window, gently clutching her stomach while staring at her husband attentively. Charming did not want an argument. He couldn't quite get past how beautiful she looked at this exact moment. He wanted nothing more than to protect his family and ever since the wedding, his confidence in that ability faltered further each day.

"You haven't been drinking anymore 'special' potions have you?" came Grumpy's voice as he peered around the corner of the room.

Charming turned to Grumpy half-annoyed; half-amused "I believe your job was to stand guard Grumpy, not eaves drop"

"I'm serious" pleaded Snow, ignoring Grumpy's presence and rising to her feet.

"Snow, we can't, they're dangerous" implored Charming as he made his way over to where she stood.

Snow took both of his hands and pulled him in close "We don't know that"

"We don't not know it!" he said louder than he had intended.

Snow stepped back, annoyed at his stern demeanour.

"We should know better than anyone; the injustice that follows when one presumes the truth rather than seeking it out" she snapped

"And _you" _he started softly, becoming increasingly aware of her distress "should know better than anyone that innocent exteriors can be dangerously misleading"

Snow made her way back towards him. She also did not wish to fight.

"Charming, please, there was something about them…about _her"_

Her face was an ocean of confusion as she searched her thoughts for what to say next.

"I can't quite describe it, but I'm telling you….I can _feel_ it"

Charming could see that Snow was very serious. He did not want to admit that he too believed there was something strange and yet familiar about the young woman who had landed in their castle. It was a feeling that he could not understand and it made him nervous. It made him fear for his wife and unborn daughter.

"I just want to keep you safe… _both_ of you" he sighed.

Snow smiled, trying to give her husband hope "Then let us figure this out, together"

"For our child"

* * *

"HELLO!" yelled Emma through the wooden bars, determined to get a reply. She had been at this for almost an hour. Neal had given up and was now leaning against the bars in defeat, slightly irritated at Emma's consistent wailing.

Suddenly his eyes widened "Wait, don't you have magic?"

Emma looked at him confused "Yeah…so?"

"So…can't you just" Neal made a weird hand gesture that Emma thought looked like he was about to begin some strange dance.

"What was that supposed to be?" she laughed, eyebrow raised

"Never mind…" Neal murmured

Emma rolled her eyes and turned back to the bars "Even if I could somehow magic our way out of here, won't that just make us enemy number one?" she said, continuing to peer down the distant corridor.

"Considering the amount of evil in this land, I doubt it" scoffed Neal

"You forget I don't really know this land" Emma said in a matter of fact tone.

Neal slid down the bars feeling the exhaustion of the day overcome him

"Yeah well" he breathed "evil is pretty much a given with this place, I guarantee you'll find it under almost every cobble stone"

Emma looked down at him, slightly bewildered by his response "You don't really think that do you?"

"Why not?" he shrugged

"This place was you're home"

"This place destroyed my family"

"People destroy families Neal, not lands or magic or even evil"

"Yeah well, you're father isn't the Dark one"

Neal rubbed his face in his hands and stared vacantly into the open space of their tiny cell "You know before he got that power he was actually a decent man. He wasn't manipulative, or selfish or a killer. He was my whole world and everything about me Emma, I got from him"

He looked up at her suddenly, meeting her eyes "You can never know what it's like, to see a monster replace what was once yours"

Emma moved away from the bars, a slight annoyance rising up from within her.

"No I can't" she said softly "But once upon a time, my parents were my whole world too. They loved me and I was theirs and I don't even remember it. You hate this world for taking your father away but at least you had one"

Neal looked at the floor in shame. He knew he had said the wrong thing.

"So you're right" she smiled bitterly "I don't know what it's like"

"Emma-"

"-Shhh…someone's coming" she hissed


	4. Chapter 4

_**Thanks for the comments guys. I'm glad you are enjoying this story.**_

**Secrets**

"They're going to let them out!" snared Grumpy as he entered the brightly lit Castle kitchen. Sitting in chairs around a small wooden table, were Snow and Charming's most trusted kings' guard. For hours now they had waited for news. Everyone felt uneasy about the events that had recently occurred. The prospect of a looming curse combined with the arrival of their new visitors; had made everyone exceptionally nervous.

"What?" gasped everyone so loudly, they surprised themselves.

Dopey stared at Grumpy, extremely confused. "Who?" he sputtered

"Good decision" concluded Happy, ignoring Dopey's remark.

"I agree with Happy" said Bashful quietly.

"Who are we talking about?" whined Dopey. He was all too familiar with the prospect of being ignored.

"Goldie and Trouble Tongue" snapped Grumpy, annoyed.

"I'm confused"

"You would be"

Red suddenly entered the kitchen; Granny following in her wake. "The two individuals who came through the Portal" she said politely.

Dopey surveyed the room with a confused expression strewn across his face, "When did this happen?"

"You were in the room!" all five of the dwarves yelled.

Dopey almost fell backwards of his chair.

Sleepy was suddenly awoken from his slumber, "What's going on?" he stammered sheepishly.

"Are they really letting them out?" asked Red, taking a seat at the table beside Doc.

"It would seem so" said Doc, shaking his head.

"It's the pregnancy, its messing with Snow's brain" concluded Grumpy.

"Men" snorted Granny, under her breath.

"So, what do you think they'll do once they are let out?" wondered Sleepy

"They'll probably kidnap Snow and then Charming will have to find her again" snorted Grumpy.

Everyone stared at him blankly; they were not amused.

* * *

Emma stared at her father through the bars. She was taken aback by the look on his face. Normally, he would be staring at her with loving concern. This was a different David though. This was a Prince staring suspiciously at a potential enemy. Emma was almost frightened; it did not stop her from smiling at him though. This was the first time she had actually met the real Prince Charming. She would be lying if she did not admit to herself, the small amount of excitement bubbling up inside her.

"My wife and I have decided, you are to be given the chance to explain yourselves freely" said David sternly.

"And if there are things we cannot _divulge_?" Neal replied, quite pompously. Emma had the sneaking suspicion that he was mocking David.

David did not answer. He shot Neal a warning look and grudgingly proceeded to unlock the cell.

Neal slowly exited the cell, giving David a quick nod and an awkward "My liege"

"So" said Emma, following closely behind, "Where are we going?"

"The Council Chamber" replied David.

Emma and Neal began to follow him down the corridor.

"Where?" Emma asked, confused.

Neal smirked, "Where we landed Sweetheart"

Emma glanced at Neal annoyed, "Sweetheart? Really?"

Neal laughed, "Oh come on, admit it. I get under your skin, in a good way"

"Is this really the time or place?" Emma hissed; embarrassingly aware of her father right in front of her.

"Ha!" sniggered Neal.

Emma couldn't help but smile, realising the irony of what she had just said.

Her joy was short lived, however.

Neal had come to a sudden stop. He began to sway slightly where he stood.

"Neal…hey" said Emma, grabbing him before he could fall. David turned around quickly, staring at Neal; a look of confusion swept across his face.

"Are you alright?" asked David.

"I'm fine" grunted Neal as Emma lowered him slowly to the ground. He leaned back against the corridor wall. Emma Kneeled beside him and lifted up his shirt.

"You are not fine!" she gasped, staring at a large bloody gash spread across the side of his torso.

"I told you. It's just a flesh wound" smiled Neal, trying to reduce her concern.

Emma stared at Neal in disbelief, "Flesh wound, my ass, Neal…."

Neal cringed as Emma lightly touched his wound. "Ok…" he gasped, "so the bullet may have grazed me a little deeper than originally thought"

"Bullet?" Charming muttered under his breath.

"This is serious Neal!" snapped Emma. She was growing increasingly impatient.

Neal grabbed her hand calmly and pulled down his shirt, "Trust me, I've had worse"

"It could be infected" said Charming, sounding mildly concerned.

Neal suddenly grabbed his head in his hands, "Gaah…"

He scrunched up his face and rested his forehead on his knees

"Something's wrong" Emma cried, turning to her father suddenly.

A strange feeling shot through David when she looked into his eyes. Once again, it made him highly uneasy.

"Yep, something's really wrong" Neal sputtered through heavy breaths.

"I know, you have an infection!" said Emma sharply.

Neal shook his head and rested it back against the cold wall, "No this is different"

Charming placed his hands on his hips and stared fixedly at Neal, "_Poison_"

"Poison?" said Emma, confused.

"Tamara" hissed Neal.

Emma looked at Neal, anger and fear raging through her. "Covering all her bases", she sneered under her breath.

"You really want to say I told you so, don't you?" chuckled Neal.

"Shut up Neal" said Emma softly.

Of all the things she wanted to say, '_I told you so'_ wasn't it.

Suddenly Neal looked at Emma confused

"Neal? Who's Neal?" he muttered, looking around the room.

"We need to get him to Doc" said David, grabbing one of Neal's arms and hoisting him up. Emma nodded and quickly grabbed the other side.

"My name is Baelfire and I'm thirteen" Neal muttered under his breath.

* * *

"Blue!" Snow cried in surprise as the tiny fairy made her way into the royal bedchamber.

Snow jumped off her bed and made her way over to where Blue was hovering, "Where have you been?" she asked.

The fairy looked down in shame, "I'm sorry Snow. I had to consult with the fairy council, immediately"

Snow looked at her concerned, "I've never seen you so fearful Blue"

Blue quickly changed the subject. Snow noticed a sense of urgency in her demeanour, "You must listen to me carefully Snow. I don't have a lot of time"

"What on earth do you mean?" asked Snow curiously.

"The visitors, they don't belong here Snow"

"That was pretty clear the moment they erupted from a swirling green vortex" Snow laughed.

Blue shook her head, "No you don't understand. Their presence, I felt it. It does not belong within this time Snow"

Snow's smile disappeared, "So what are you saying?"

"They are from another time Snow, the future I believe"

Snow could not believe what she was hearing; "The future?" she asked. "How is that even possible?"

Blue shrugged, "This kind of magic is beyond my comprehension. All I know is that magic of this kind will have dire consequences, for all of us"

"Can anything be done?" implored Snow.

Blue looked cautiously as Snow; her eyes glancing at her stomach for a slight moment.

"There is a way" she said, her tone uneasy; "you must explain to them, what has to be done"

Snows confusion continued to mount, "Why can't you?" she asked.

Blue once more found herself staring at Snow's stomach, "Matters are complicated" she said wearily; "I fear the more I am involved, the harsher the consequences may be"

Snow paused and eyed Blue suspiciously, "You know who they are, don't you" she said softly.

Blue looked torn.

Snow smiled, "But you cannot say"

Blue nodded hesitantly, "Know that they can be trusted Snow" she whispered delicately.

Snow knew there must be a good reason for Blue's secrecy.

"Tell me what I need to do"


	5. Chapter 5

**SELFLESS**

"What happened?"

David turned to his wife. Snow had just entered one of the numerous castle bedchambers. She had heard the commotion from across the corridor and came to inspect what all the fuss was about. What she found was her husband, trying to be the calm amongst the chaos.

"Snow, you should be resting" he said, walking quickly towards her, trying to steer her out of the room.

Snow noticed Neal lying on the bed, pale and sweaty; Doc above him, trying to figure out what was wrong with him. The woman was there too, a panicked expression strewn across her face. Snow felt a strange and instant urge flow through her. She wanted to comfort the girl.

"I'm fine" said Snow reassuringly.

David turned and looked at Neal, "It would appear that he has been poisoned"

"Poisoned" said Snow, curiously, "By whom?"

David shook his head, "I don't know"

"By his bitch fiancé, that's who" came Emma's voice suddenly.

The whole room looked at her, bewildered by her comment.

"Sorry" she murmured.

David turned towards Emma; crossing his arms, he eyed her suspiciously, "Perhaps now is the time you start answering some questions"

"Charming" protested Snow.

Snow knew he did not have all the information. She had not yet revealed to him what the Blue Fairy had told her.

David's frustration was growing by the second though, "No, Snow. We don't know who they are or what they are doing here"

"Charming, please, just listen" implored Snow, grabbing Charming's hand.

Emma stared at her parents curiously. She realised she had never seen them like this. This was who they really are.

For the first time she felt like she was meeting her parents in their most authentic form.

She examined her mother, Snow White; long raven hair and a fierce disposition. Her father was quite similar to the David she knew, with his kind eyes and the weight of the world on his shoulders. They were a just a young, hopeful couple with a baby on the way.

Emma felt a twinge of pain surge through her. To have been created by these people, only to have been torn away from them, made her want to scream. These were the people who were supposed to raise her. These were the people who were supposed be there.

Suddenly Neal's murmuring snapped Emma out of her thoughts... 'Neal'

She remembered how Neal was there for her once. Like her parents he was torn away from her as well; torn away by a destiny, a fate she never chose.

Emma turned her attention back to Snow.

"Blue, she came back. She told me something" said Snow, a sense of urgency in her voice.

"Told you what?" asked Emma curiously, chiming in before David had a chance to respond.

Snow looked at Emma sweetly.

"That we can trust you" she said.

"Really, she said that" blurted Emma again. A small twinge of annoyance swept across Charming's face.

"She also said that above all else, you must get back to where you came from, or all our futures will be in jeopardy" breathed Snow.

David's eyes darted from Neal to Emma, "I don't understand" he said inquiringly.

Emma looked at Snow knowingly "It's because we are not from this time, isn't it?"

"Wait…" exclaimed David, turning to Snow for clarification.

"Not from this time?" he asked in disbelief.

Emma looked over at Neal sadly, "We are from the future" she said softly, remembering everything they had to return to.

David turned to Snow, "The future, how is that possible?"

Snow had no answers for her husband.

"I assume you know about the curse" said Emma, a tone of resentment evident in her voice.

"Yes, unfortunately"

Emma could tell, he too resented the prospect of this curse.

"Well. We are from that world. The post-curse world. A portal accidently sent us here. We don't know how or why" she said quickly, trying to make herself sound only mildly crazy.

"So wouldn't that mean you also exist here, in this time, in this world?"

Emma was surprised at David's immediate acceptance of what she had just said. She guessed that growing up in Fairy-tale land made what she would assume as crazy, sound like an average afternoon.

"Erm…yes, technically" she said nervously, her eyes quickly darting to Snow's very pregnant stomach. It was strange to think of herself inside there.

Especially when she considered her friendship with Mary Margaret before the reveal that they were mother and daughter. She wondered how it was possible for two people who shared such a physical connection, to be living under the same roof, unaware of their profound relationship.

"Charming" said Snow suddenly, "Blue told me something else. She warned me not to ask too many questions. She told me that if we cannot manage to get them home in time, our ignorance will the only thing to lessen the fallout"

"What do you mean, in time?" asked Emma loudly, once again cutting off David's attempt at a response.

"Your portal was created by a magic bean, yes?" asked Snow.

"Yeah"

Snow looked at Emma, slightly uneasy, "Well, all magic has a loop hole, so to speak. According to Blue, you and your friend must return to your land before the next full moon. If you do not, the damage will be done. You will have permanently changed all of our fates. If you should return to your time before midnight on the next full moon, this world will heal itself. It would be as if you never came here and everything will carry on, as it was meant to"

"So, basically a reset?" asked Emma, summing it up.

"As if you were never here to begin with" nodded Snow.

Emma could not believe her life right now. Last year she was a bounty hunter and now she was here, discussing bean portals and magical loopholes.

"Ok" she said as calmly as her sanity would allow her, "let's pretend that what you just said makes sense; at this point, Neal is dying and we don't have another bean"

Snow looked at Emma sadly, "She never said it would be easy"

"Well…. when is the next full moon?" said Emma, hoping for at least one helpful answer.

"Three days" smiled Snow, trying to sound confident.

Emma's eyes widened, "Three days!" she spat in disbelief, "Are you kidding me?"

Snow looked at her confused, "I don't understand the question"

"Never…mind"

Snow walked over to her and grabbed both of her hands, "You must have faith. We will help you, won't we Charming?"

Snow turned suddenly, expecting a nod from David.

David searched his mind thoroughly.

"No" he said sternly.

"Charming?"

"We cannot help them reset time"

"Why not" asked Snow, letting go of Emma's hands and turning towards her husband.

"Don't you see? We have an advantage now Snow"

"What are you talking about?"

David smiled, his demeanour confident in what he was saying, "The curse Snow, they say it happened. Don't you see? We can use what information they have to prevent it from happening"

Snow's face saddened, "Charming" she implored "Blue was very clear. We cannot mess with our fate"

"Why not? We have defied the odds before" said David, impatiently. He wanted his wife to have faith in his new plan. Above all else he wanted to prevent the inevitable from happening.

"This is different" cried Snow.

"How is it any different?"

"Because it is not for us to decide!"

David shook his head, "We don't have to separate Snow"

He rested his hand gently on her stomach "You don't have to raise our daughter on your own"

Emma felt like she was going to be sick. The things they did not know made her weep inside.

It would be so simple to tell them, to help them find a way. This was her chance to be selfish. This was her chance to maybe get the life she was always supposed to have.

"And the consequences?" said Snow sadly.

Emma looked down at Neal, his face pale. There was emptiness where his smile should be. She wondered what would become of him, if the curse was to never be cast. Suddenly, a sinking feeling shot to the pit of her stomach.

"Henry" she gasped.

"Who?" asked David curiously, taken aback by her sudden reaction.

"I'm sorry" said Emma, her eyes widening in fear, "Snow's right"

David was about to start arguing again but this was a fight Emma knew she was going to win.

Emma looked at him sympathetically, "I know that you want to do what is best for your family"

David smiled at her, "And you as well. If you're from here, then you must have been cursed too"

A sad smile swept across Emma's face, tears filling her eyes, "Yeah, I was cursed"

David could see the pain she was feeling. It was written across her face, like an old letter that has been read too often. No longer was it comprehensible. There was something she was holding back. He could feel it, like an instinct he didn't understand.

"Then maybe you landed here for a reason, to help undo all of this. Perhaps this is your destiny" he said, his tone soft; an echo of the father she had recently come to know.

Emma shook her head sadly, "No" she said, strength rising in her voice. "Your daughter is the one with a destiny….A destiny to break the curse"

Emma looked at her parents and was greatly unsure about what she was about to say. "I'm going to tell you something" she said nervously, "and when I do, I want you to not ask any more questions"

"Ok" they both agreed.

"I've met your daughter"

"You know Emma" asked Snow, smiling a familiar sad smile, Mary Margaret displayed often.

Emma nodded, "Yeah, I do".


	6. Chapter 6

**Thanks for the kind words guys. Comments are love. So this Chapter is a bit different than the usual chapters because I wanted to experiment a little. I hope you like it.**

**DELIRIUM**

The room was dark.

Only a tiny hint of yellow haze illuminated the dirt walls. She appeared; one moment an empty space, the next, an extravagant woman layered in black from head to toe. She peered through the gloomy air, catching the distinct outline of a hideous creature. A shrieking giggle echoed from behind the wooden bars. It bounced off the walls and sprung to life in her ears. She was not afraid, however. The Queen did not fear Rumplestilskin.

"Why so shy dearie?" the creature shouted.

Regina made her way slowly towards the bars, "You know why I am here"

"I know all" he hissed.

The queen stared at him curiously, "then" she asked, "Who are they?"

Rumplestiltskin's eyes suddenly darted from side to side. He stared at the queen suspiciously, not saying a word.

There was something about his demeanour that made Regina curious.

"Wait…." She said smiling, "You don't know who it is I am referring to, do you?"

"You have come here to ask about the Curse!" he snapped.

"No!" she said, taken aback by his lack of knowledge, "I am here about the visitors, the ones who landed in the Castle above us. They came through a portal and fell right into Snow Whites lap, so to speak"

Rumplestiltskin's eyes were darting around more fiercely now; his mouth twitching. It was as though he was searching his mind for a thought that refused to come. "How do you know of this?" he spat

Regina laughed "I have my ways"

She moved closer to the bars, a sly grin forming on her face, "I thought you knew all" she mocked.

"Tell me what you know" he said, trying to sound in control.

This was a difficult task for someone like him. He had lived for 300 years as a being who was always ten steps ahead of everyone else. He was certain that the Queen had arrived to inquire about the curse. He had foreseen it. Two strangers, however, arriving though a portal; this he had no knowledge of.

"A man and a woman; the man is currently dying, poisoned I believe. That is all I know….for now"

Rumplestiltskin latched onto the bars screaming furiously at Regina, "You will get me more information or you will not have what you need to enact the curse!"

Regina stared at him curiously, "You're afraid"

Rumplestilskin glared at her, angered by the insinuation.

"You want this curse enacted more than I do. Why? What is it you hope to accomplish?" she asked curiously.

He slowly removed himself from the bars and gazed at her, murder in his eyes.

"You will get me the information I seek" he hissed.

He slowly backed away from the bars and sunk into the darkness of the cell.

* * *

_"Can you imagine me with those powers Bae?"_

"Wait…what"

Bae stared at his father curiously. There was something unnerving about this situation. A sense of dread spread throughout his body.

'I've been here before' he thought.

He turned to his father suddenly; a man with a kind and pathetic disposition.

"No Papa…I don't want to imagine you with those powers" Bae implored, staring fearfully out into the familiar landscape. It was his childhood home; a small house beneath a blood red sky.

"I can save all the children" said his father, excitement rising in his voice.

"No Papa" cried Bae, "you cannot take that power. I will lose you!"

His father stared at him sadly "if I do not do this, then I will lose _you_"

Bae felt panic rising in his chest, "No Papa! Listen to me. Don't do this! Please Papa…argh"

Bae felt the panic again, like a sharp iron blade being forced into his chest. He fell to the ground and felt the cold, earthy grass, graze against his face.

His father knelt to the ground beside him, "I cannot lose you Bae, I promise I will never leave you. I will never abandon you Bae. I love you"

Bae looked up from the ground expecting to see his father's face. It was not his father though, it was someone else.

"I love you too" he said, staring into the beautiful blonde's eyes; her arms entwined around his neck.

"Tallahassee" she said, her smile easing the sharp pain that was coursing through his chest.

Bae suddenly stared at her sadly and removed her arms from his neck.

Her face dropped, confusion replacing her once joyous expression.

"What's wrong?" she whispered.

He shook his head, "We never made it to Tallahassee" he said sadly.

A single tear rolled down her cheek, "why not?"

Her voice cracked; disappointment was written all over her face.

"Because I left you" he sobbed, trying to hold back his tears.

"You left me" she repeated, "and let me go to jail because Pinocchio told you to!"

Bae shook his head and began to walk backwards "I was trying to get you home"

"Tallahassee was supposed to be our home" she cried, a hint of anger now present in her voice.

"I know" he sputtered, "I'm sorry"

"It's too late Neal…you abandoned me. Just like your parents abandoned you" she spat, tears no longer flowing from her eyes.

She turned suddenly and began to walk away.

"Emma wait!" he cried, imploring her to come back

"EMMA!"

* * *

"Emma" said Snow curiously staring at her husband.

They both looked down at the dying man, clutching his chest and muttering into the open air.

.


	7. Chapter 7

**Quick Response to Feedback:**

_Glad you guys are enjoying it. Your enthusiasm prompts me to write._

_I have had some criticism over the pace and character realisations (too rushed & OOC): I Just wanted to clarify that this is my imagining of the characters but I do appreciate the fact that some people might see them a little differently. Also note that, like a scene, sometimes I just want to establish a plot point without having to write 1000 words on it. So just expect that at times there will be short, direct chapters._

_Anyways above all else, Enjoy!_

**EMMA**

"You Know Emma?"

"Yeah I do"

Emma smiled at her parents. She did not want to reveal any more then she needed too, but she at least wanted to give them hope. Emma thought about Henry and the choice she made eleven years ago. She had a choice, her parents did not.

"She broke the curse" Emma said proudly, "It wasn't easy… she didn't know what she was doing half the time, but she did it"

A sense of awe swept over Snow and David's faces. To hear her speak about their daughter before they had even met her was such a strange but wonderful thing. In this moment she saw her parents again, like Dejavu. She was taken back to the moment the curse was broken. 'So it's true', she had said. From that moment on, her life was more real than it had ever been.

Emma placed her hands in her pockets and stared at her parents nervously. The weight of what she was telling them had finally sunk in.

She hesitated while contemplating her next sentence. It was something she knew she should not say. But she also knew it might be the only thing to convince David.

"She's not just a saviour though" said Emma softly, "she is also a mother"

"A Mother?" asked Snow, pride swelling in her voice.

Emma nodded, "She has a son"

Charming looked at Emma nervously, not wanting to be led astray, "Why should we believe you?"

Emma moved closer to her father, her big green eyes piercing right through him "Because" she said sadly, "if you don't let me fix this, you will have lost your grandson and the David I know, would be devastated by that notion"

David stared at her, conflict and despair overcoming him. Emma knew he was defeated but it was overwhelming to contemplate what she had taken from him. He just wanted them to be a family. He just wanted to be her father.

The room was silent for what seemed like hours. Suddenly Neal's stammering voice broke through the quiet air.

"Papa" he murmured, still unconscious.

Doc shook his head, "he's hallucinating. This poison is working quickly"

Emma looked down at Neal. She knew that before they could even start to find a way home, he needed to be saved first.

"Papa, don't do…it" he muttered again, barely intelligible.

Emma's eyes suddenly widened

"Gold" she said excitedly.

"What?" said Snow and David, at the exact same time.

"That's it" shouted Emma, turning back to her parents "He can fix everything. He must know of a way" she implored.

"Who?" they said, even more confused.

"Rumplestiltskin" she clarified

David crossed his arms and shook his head, "No…absolutely not!"

"He will help us, it's the only way"

"The only one he seeks to serve, is himself!"

"Trust me; I can get him to help us!"

"Charming…let her go" said Snow, chiming in.

She placed her hand gently on his shoulder. A calming sensation rushed through him.

He suddenly realised how irrational he was being. He was always so intent on fixing everything, he had never stopped to consider what the stress was doing to him.

"Fine" he said, seeing no other option "I will escort you"

Emma knew this was a very bad idea, "No, I need to see him alone"

David opened his mouth but no sound came out. He wanted to argue but he knew he would not win. There was something extremely stubborn about this young woman. It was a quality so familiar to him.

David turned to the dwarf hiding not so conspicuously behind the chamber door, "Grumpy…escort her to his cell"

Emma shook her head, "No…It's ok, I know where it is"

Snow looked at her curiously, "You've been there before?"

"Technically, I will be there, about 29 years from now" Emma smirked. She quickly darted from the room, not wishing to respond to any more questions. Time was running out and she knew what needed to be done.

Snow turned to David suddenly. He was staring at the door curiously, not knowing what to make of the young woman who had turned their lives upside down.

"How did she know your real name?" asked Snow

"What?" he said, his attention shifting from the door to Snow.

"David…she called you David"

"Well…I guess she knows us" he concluded.

Snow shook her head, "yeah…but everyone thinks your name is James"

"Maybe I told her it was David, you know, the future me"

"Maybe…" said Snow, not looking very convinced.

"What other reason could there be?" David laughed.

Suddenly a muffled cry echoed through the room, "EMMA!"

"Emma?" said Snow curiously staring at her husband.

They both looked down at the dying man, clutching his chest and muttering into the open air.

.


	8. Chapter 8

_Note: Someone mentioned being confused as to why having a grandson would convince David to let Emma try and fix the timeline. Remember that when dealing with time-travel there are always consequences. Henry, being erased would be one of these consequences. That is why she brought it up. Hope this clarifies things._

**Identity**

Emma remembered the dark and desolate room well. This was not like the cell she and Neal had been thrown into. This was much darker, a place located within a small network of caves deep beneath the castle. Only a few individuals knew of this place. Secrecy was necessary to keep the evil within it hidden from desperate souls; individuals who would sell even their limbs for what they desired. The guard on duty had been made aware of her arrival (courtesy of David ).

As she made her way towards the cell, the guard had found it necessary to recite a list of rules. Emma found these utterly pointless.

"Rumplestiltskin!" the guard shouted in a disgusted tone.

Emma turned to him, "It ok" she said quickly, "I've got this, you can leave"

The guard frowned at her, and then eyed her up and down.

Emma rolled her eyes, "what, women can't fend for themselves?" she said sarcastically.

"Even the bravest of men fall victim to Rumplestilskin" the guard said wearily, turning around and walking out of the room.

Suddenly, a shrill of a voice came from beyond the bars of the cell, "He is right, Dearie".

Emma jumped; tiny little sparks of electricity shooting through her spine. She turned suddenly, eyeing a menacing being, now latched onto the bars.

Emma was severely taken aback. This was not the Mr Gold she knew. This was something else. Suddenly Emma's mind wandered to Neal, _'I didn't exactly have a fairy-tale childhood'. _

No, he really didn't. Before her eyes, there stood a frightening looking man. He had green-pigmented skin with dark piercing eyes. His voice and body language was terrifyingly insane. And yet, he was not only a beast. This she knew. This was also Henry's grandfather; a thought that now frightened and disturbed her more than it had ever before.

Emma didn't want to beat around the bush, 'I can handle this' she told herself.

Confidently, she made her way towards his cell. "I need your help" she said firmly, keeping her eye line matched with his.

"You're one of them" he said wearily.

Emma suddenly noticed a strangeness in his mannerisms. He seemed less confident, more frustrated than anything.

"You don't like what you don't understand, do you?" she said curiously.

"You're not supposed to be here" he said, his voice low and suspicious. He had seen the future and foretold how the next month was supposed to play out. This woman was something he did not see; her arrival here was something that made him uneasy and he had not felt that way in many years.

"No…I'm not" she said sadly.

Rumplestilskin stared at her curiously, "what is your name?"

She hesitated for a moment, wondering what the consequences might be. Hesitation was not going to save Neal though and it was not going to get them home.

"Emma" she said, giving him a knowing look.

A sinister smile spread across his face.

* * *

"Emma….Charming, he definitely said Emma"

David turned away from the bedroom window, having just sent a message to Rumplestilskins guard.

"They both know our daughter" said David, crossing his arms, leaning back against the window.

"I know…it's unnerving" he frowned.

Snow shook her head and looked down at Neal, "No" she said frustrated, "It's more than that, I can feel it".

David looked at Snow and shrugged, "This all feels far from normal Snow. Two people from another land and from another time, who know our daughter and apparently our grandson too, I don't blame you for thinking this is overwhelming".

Snow shook her head, "It's not that…it's"

Snow suddenly stopped what she was saying.

Neal's eyes shot open and he was attempting to sit up. Doc kept trying to stop him from moving. David ran over to them.

"Doc…You cured him!" said David proudly, patting him on the back.

Doc shook his head "No… I didn't"

"No…he didn't" grunted Neal, clutching his chest and coughing.

"He's just woken up" said Snow sadly, "this poison is slow moving, it seems"

"The wedding is now, mostly definitely off" Neal groaned through muffled winces.

He sat up suddenly and pushed Doc away, "Sorry, but…go away"

David crossed his arms, frowning at Neal. Neal managed a quick smile and a wink at Doc.

David was astonished at how someone could make jokes when on the verge of death.

Neal looked around the room "where's uh…you know?"

"Emillah?" asked Snow, finishing off his sentence.

Neal cringed; it really was a terrible Alias.

"Yeah" he said reluctantly.

"She's gone to see Rumplestiltskin" said David, his tone weary.

Neal's face dropped, "what?" he yelled, clutching his chest, "You let her go see _Him_!"

"She insisted" said Snow defensively.

"You have to go, go get her now" said Neal panicked.

David stopped Neal from trying to leap off the bed, "She's trying to save you!"

"You don't know what that man is capable of!" shouted Neal, trying to fight off David in his weakened state. He wasn't having much luck.

Neal was scared. He did not know if it was the poison making him feel this way or if he would actually react like this in a healthy state. All he knew was that Gold was the subdued version of his father. Emma had gone to see the true Dark One. This made any rational thought Neal had fly out the window.

"You have to stop her!" yelled Neal.

"Look, we know your worried bu-"

"She's your daughter!"

Neal imagined that he might regret what he just did, hours from now, if he was still alive by then. At this moment however, he just didn't seem to care. All he wanted was for Emma to be safe. He let her down back then and he was determined to not let him or his father hurt her ever again.

Snow's hand instinctively made its way to her stomach. She did not need another word or anyone to further convince her of the truth. It was a feeling she had carried around with her ever since the visitors had first landed in the Council Chamber; a feeling that there was something about this young woman, something familiar, on not just an emotional but a physical level.

"David" said Snow, turning to face him.

She met his eyes for about two seconds before he spun around and headed for the door.


	9. Chapter 9

**SUPRISES**

It was hard to know what he was thinking. Even as Gold, he was a closed book. The smile could mean many things, yet all of the possibilities were lost to her. His frustrated demeanour slowly vanished as he eyed her up and down.

"You have your mothers chin" he said, his menacing tone making her feel queasy.

She crossed her arms, trying not to look weak, "so I've been told".

His smile grew even wider, "What a wonder this must be for you"

"Why?" she asked, not expecting a response, "because I've never been here before, because this is all new to me"

She stared at him, a hint of anger in her eyes.

"Come to think of it", the shrill rising in his voice, "you look more like your father"

Emma rolled her eyes, "Let's just get to the point"

"You wish to make a deal?" he said, as though hungry for her answer.

Now it was Emma's turn to smile.

"No" she said calmly.

Rumplestiltskin looked slightly taken aback. He moved his face closer to the bars, "No?"

Emma shook her head, her eyes narrowing, "you're going to help me, free of charge, so to speak"

"And why" he whispered, "would I do that?"

Emma looked at the beast sadly, "because if you don't, your son will die"

Suddenly Rumplestiltskin let go of the bars and backed away from the cage. His breathing grew heavy. He did not know what to think. He knew the point of the curse was to find Bae but everything that happened today was not a part of his plan.

"You lie" he spat in disbelief.

Emma looked at him incredulously, "why would I lie?"

Emma was trying to remain firm but he wasn't interested in what she had to say.

Emma fell backwards in fright as he leaped onto the bars, "Because!" he yelled, "you're trying to beat me! You want to prevent the curse from happening! Well think again dearie…it cannot be stopped!"

Suddenly the bars began to shake. Emma tried to get up off the ground, but part of her was frozen as she witnessed the maddening sight. At the corner of her eye she noticed him reaching for a piece of parchment within his pocket.

'The quill ink!' Emma thought. She knew she was in trouble.

"Listen to me!" she yelled, standing up quickly, "Your son is dying; he needs you to help him. Just calm down and listen to me!"

"Stop it! You're lying!" he snarled, moving the parchment to his mouth.

"No" Emma muttered under her breath.

She began to walk backwards, a sense of hopelessness overcoming her. This was not how she thought the conversation would go. Panic swept over her like a storm arriving out of thin air. Neal was going to die, the timeline will be changed and Henry will cease to exist. It was a fear as frightening as the beast in front of her about to break free from his cage. Her thoughts flashed back to that moment in Gold's shop _"You could've gotten out!" "I was exactly where I needed to be". _She really was changing time and she knew it wasn't a good thing.

"EMMA!"

A familiar voice echoed through the room and it did not come from Rumplestilskin.

Emma turned, confusion written all over her face.

Illuminated by the brilliant orange torch light, stood her father, sword in his hand. He looked at her and then at Rumplestilskin who was now blowing the ink onto the bars. Slowly the wooden bars began to dissolve.

Before Emma could react, she felt a strong pull on her arm. David had thrown down the torch and placed a firm grip around her wrist. He yanked her towards him and practically pushed her towards the exit of the cave.  
"Go!" he yelled.

"What about you?"

"I'm right behind you, Go!"

Emma did what she was told. She ran. Part of her did not want to escape though because part of her wondered if there would be anything left to return to.

* * *

"Why didn't you say anything?"

"What?"

"You lied. You could have told us the truth to begin with" said Snow as she paced the chamber, her nerves getting the better of her. She knew what the Blue fairy had said and she knew what she had told David only a short while ago. Snow had truly believed that the truth was worth keeping.

That was before she knew the young woman was Emma, though. Now... she was just angry...angry and frightened, all at the same time.

Neal was still awake and alert. Part of him wished he was unconscious though. These were the questions he was hoping to leave for Emma to answer.

"It's complicated" was all he could manage to say.

He glanced suddenly at the door; he had hoped Emma would be back by now. He feared what his father might do to her. She did not know Rumplestilskin like he did. This made him angry, angry at her, angry at himself. After all, he was the reason they were here. He should have believed Emma about Tamara. He thought he knew what evil looked like, but Tamara had him fooled. Now he was dying and Emma was with the monster that was once his father.

Snow stared at him suspiciously "you lied about your name too. David told me that when you were disoriented you said your name was Baelfire"

Neal looked down at the floor, the nature of his dreams rushing back to him.

"Emma lied because it's complicated" she said, her gaze making its way down to her stomach.

She then looked back at him, "so why did you lie, Baelfire?"

"I haven't gone by Baelfire in a long time" he said sadly.

Snow smiled, "I know a little something about running away from your past"

"Yeah" he said, resting his head back onto his pillow.

He did not rest for long however.

A loud bang, ricochet throughout the castle, like a large explosion, causing even the cement walls to shake.


End file.
